


A Thousand Times Yes.

by Principal_Uncertainty



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Accidental Proposal, Lance can't keep his mouth shut, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 17:14:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21201215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Principal_Uncertainty/pseuds/Principal_Uncertainty
Summary: “God Keith,” Lance breathed “Just marry me.”“Ok,” Keith answered.





	A Thousand Times Yes.

Finally after hours and hours and hours of strenuous backbreaking labor —Ok, that was a lie; Lance will admit the horseplay to work ratio was about ten to one, or maybe ten to zero, because there wasn’t a moment Lance wasn’t enjoying himself. However the last of the leaves were finally raked into a rather impressive pile.

It was one of those October days of autumn glory: The air held a crisp chill, but the sun was warm in the blue sky it shared with only the loftiest wisps of cloud. And the trees of course were bleeding out in their peak displays of color. The highlight though was the company namely Keith, and Lance’s niece and nephew, Nadia and Sylvio. The later two being the the most counterproductive help imaginable, and Keith wasn’t much better. 

No sooner would piles form than the giggling hellions were leaping into them scattering them everywhere, that or Keith would toss them, and well then Lance had no choice but to retaliate by stuffing leaves down their shirts. Which of course resulted in Lance being restrained by Keith while Nadia and Sylvio stuffed his hoodie, till he was as round as a pumpkin and somehow had leaves even in his underpants.

But now they were done, and Lance was sure everyone had leaves in their underpants by now. Plus It was time to start thinking about dinner. There was just one thing left; See, the rake-up-shenanigans scoreboard, the imaginary one in Lances head, was clearly displaying.

Keith: 1000  
Lance: -10

Keith set Sylvio down who tottered three steps before swerving to the ground dizzy from the spin atop Keith’s shoulders. While the black haired fine specimen of manhood stood as solid on his feet as a mountain goat.

Keith: 1100

“Keith.” Lance called. His boyfriend turned, and got a faceful leaves for his trouble.

At least that was the plan, but his boyfriend dodged and ducked, fluid as smoke. Then Lance was hauled up in the air with a shriek and his hips were draped over Keith’s shoulder, his legs held fast by taut muscled arms. Lance didn’t even get a chance to think about struggling before Keith twirled and he was airborne, falling and landing in the pile of leaves.

The breath was knocked out of Lance, not from the impact which was quite soft but from how hot that had felt. Sylvio was giggling. And there was a “Hey, you said no more wrecking the piles,” from Nadia. 

Lance inhaled or tried too. He spat the leaves out of his mouth and tried again shooting the grinning Keith a hard—very hard, very serious— “I’m going to get you for that” glare.

Keith just huffed a chuckle and smirked, and Lance felt himself coming undone. The sun was low and lighting up Keith’s face and glinting off his dark eyes smiling beneath his dark eyebrows and dark eyelashes. Exertion had left him wearing nothing for warmth except his fingerless gloves, so his fit frame was obvious beneath his tee. The back of his hair was pulled back in an elastic band while the hair in front framed his face. And Lance was so in love with this man, he had been for months maybe even years, he always looked beautiful, but now. . .

Lance just gaped. He was still out of breath and felt like he had a serious heart condition.

Keith’s smirk softened and his eyes were looking at him like that again—not just any look THAT look. The one that always left Lance marveling that Keith, that anybody could look at him like that. He hoped to heaven and back that his eyes could reflect back at least half that affection.

“God Keith,” Lance breathed “Just marry me.”

“Ok,” Keith answered.

It took several moments for that to sink in.

“What?” Lance shrieked. “No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no.” He jumped to his feet brushing himself off. “That didn’t count.” 

Damn it Lance had plans. Something romantic involving starry skies, or a hot air balloon, or a rowboat on a glassy lake, perhaps a sunset or a sunrise, or a blooming meadow, maybe disneyland, or a rocket launch. Ok so maybe he hadn’t settled on, well, anything, but whatever it was it Lance was going to ask on his knee with a ring, like a gentleman, not lying on his back with the leaves, you know, in his underpants, and it definitely wasn’t going to involve chores and babysitting at his parents house.

“It was just a joke” Lance said laughing it off. It sounded a bit manic “A joke yup? Ha ha.” He messed up, he was panicking, and he knew it showed.

Keith however was just smiling, his chest rumbled a bit with silent laughter.

“I take it back.” Lance insisted crossing his arms and turning aside.

Keith just stepped behind him and wrapped his arms around Lance.

“I already said yes.” He spoke into his ear.

“So,” Lance pouted. Then frowned. He turned loosening Keith’s grip “No you didn’t you said ok.” He poked Keith in the chest. “Who answers a proposal with. Ok.”

“Who proposes with leaves in their underpants?”

Dammit, Keith knew. Lance felt himself flushing.

“So do you, I’ll bet” Lance protested

“Nope.” Keith smirked. “And besides, I said yes the last time you proposed.”

The last time? When did Lance propose before?

“Hey,” He said remembering. “That doesn’t count either. It was our first date. It obviously wasn’t serious.”

“You also proposed on our second date.” 

“Still, doesn’t count.”

“I believe I also said yes that time.”

“We weren’t being serious.”

“I was.” Keith said.

Lance stared. What was happening here?

“Besides,” Keith continued. “I wasn’t talking about that. I was talking about last week.”

Lance screwed his face up in thought. “I didn’t—”

“You were talking in your sleep.”

“That obviously doesn’t—”

“You’ve done that several times now.”

“Still doesn’t—”

“I said yes every single time.” Keith said

Lance was beginning to feel dizzy. He looked around trying to ground himself. Sylvio and Nadia were both sitting cross legged on the ground watching both of them with wide eyes. Sylvio poked Nadia. “Do you think they’ll kiss?”

He looked back at Keith.

“Listen, Keith, a proposal has to be done proper. I at least have to be awake.”

“You were this time.”

“I, I have to say it right. Marry me—”

“Ok.”

“—doesn’t count.” Lance growled. “It’s got to be more like Keith, will you do me the honor of becoming my husband?”

“Yes.”

“Keith, I’m not even kneeling.”

“Then kneel.” Keith said and his voice was so soft Lance’s legs almost buckled.

“What?” He breathed.

Keith in response took Lance’s hand in both of his and pulled Lance close. His dark eyes were on Lance’s, and Lance’s thoughts were swallowed and for a moment lost. There was a request there, he realized shortly, held in the prayerful clasp of Keith's hands. While Keith’s face radiated reassurance and love.

“I don’t have a ring.” Lance said weekly.

Keith turned his head to the children. “Nadia,” he called. “Bring your ring over here. Give it to Lance.”

The young girl sprung up from the grass and pulled her toy ring off her index finger. Then skipping over she held it out to Lance. Lance stared mutely for a moment before reaching out and taking the plastic ring. It was silver adorned with a turquoise butterfly and lots of glitter. Nadia beamed before returning to sit. 

“They’ll kiss.” She said to Sylvio.

“Here?” Lance asked. “ Now?”

“Lance,” Keith smiled at him. “ You can ask me anytime, anywhere, anyway you want? However, whenever, you decide, just know when you’re with me, to me it always feels like the perfect moment.”

“So, no FaceTime then, huh.” Lance joked.

“I wouldn’t say no.” Keith said “I couldn’t.”

Oh, Lance swallowed. so this was it then. Lance was going to do it, he wasn’t sure when he had decided. maybe when he took the ring, but at this point he didn’t think he could decide not to do this.

He bent down on one knee and looked up into Keith’s face. Keith’s eyes were wet. Lance felt his own eyes begin to glisten. He held up the plastic ring. You can cry after you’ve said your thing, he told himself.

“Keith,” He began, and emotions washed over him like Noah’s flood, except Lance didn’t have a boat. He was sinking fast. He loved Keith so much, and he’d spent hours at times thinking about this moment, about where they would be, what he would wear, what he would say. He had already botched all of it, but somehow it no longer seemed to matter.

There was supposed to be a speech, a decent length thing, declaring his love, detailing all the wonderful things he adored about Keith, and pledging his endless devotion. But he couldn’t remember any of his tentative lines, and he probably couldn’t get out more than five words now anyways.

“Will you marry me?”

“Yes.”

There were squeals and “bleghs” from their young audience when they kissed but Lanced barely noticed. He was too preoccupied with Keith and Keith’s mouth. They were both too choked to speak, but neither of them could stop smiling. Things started getting really wet between Lance’s tears and his sniffling nose and Keith’s mouth and Keith’s tears, but Lance didn’t mind.  
They ended up on the ground with Lance sitting on Keith’s lap facing him.

Keith found his voice first. “Lance I know this wasn’t like any of those dozens of ideas you’ve been thinking about, but I swear every last romantic date or destination you’ve thought of we’ll do them all.”

God, how well did Keith know him.

“Yeah,” Lance answered.

“Every Last one. But Lance, just so you know, you sweep me off my feet every single day. Every time you smile I think nothing in this world means more to me than the chance to see it again.”

“God Keith, I love you so much.” Lance said. “Date night. Tonight. As soon as my parents get home.”

“OK, on one condition.”

“condition?”

“You bring your ring.”

“How did you know?”

“And I’ll bring mine.”

Later that night far from any lights beneath the band of the milky way they exchanged rings. It wasn’t perfect, It’s hard to appreciate a ring by starlight (good job thinking ahead Lance), but then again it was perfect, because it was them, and they were in love, and Keith had brought a very bright flashlight.

**Author's Note:**

> Later when the get to the sexy times, Lance finds out Keith DID have leaves in his underpants, the rotten little liar.


End file.
